


Et tu, Brute

by Walor



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Intersex Omegas, M/M, vaguely ancient Roman setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walor/pseuds/Walor
Summary: Based on scandalsavage's "Fortune Favors the Bold" fic.For the conspiracy to be successful, the first prince of Gotham needs to be distracted for a small window of time. Tiger has his duty, but it is not without shame.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Tiger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Et tu, Brute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scandalsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/gifts).

> I just loved the universe scandal wrote and how Tiger is my boy so you KNOW I was drinking down that good shit.

The candle has been put out in the hallway.   
  
Perfect timing, in any case, Dick’s knot has only just now softened enough that Tiger can lift his hips and slide off of the prince’s cock. Not to mention the herbs he had taken this morning have just started to weaken. Evident by how Tiger’s muscles, so pliant and loose before, go rigid as the faux heat leaves his bones. Regret is not something that comes to him often. Though looking at the prince’s soft face, drowsy and stupid with sated lust, Tiger’s heart clenches in a strange burst of emotion.  
  
Tiger steps off the bed, stretching his aching back and thighs as he does. Hardly as young as he used to be, and his bones crack when he pulls them just far enough. Dick doesn’t seem to mind that. If anything he already hears the prince rolling over on the luxurious blankets that adorn the bed to watch him. In particular, Tiger notices with a huff, the streak of white between his upper thighs.  
  
Throwing a little glare over his shoulder at Dick’s indolent smile, he walks to the doorway and calls out for one of Vandal’s ever-present servants. They come quickly and Tiger makes his request for his medicinal tea. The servant bows and hurries off to fetch it for him.  
  
“Must you do that,” Dick is still lying on the bed, legs spread, limp cock lying against his thigh. “I will smell it on you for the rest of the evening.”  
  
Tiger quirks a brow and shuts the door to their chamber. “Do you plan on staying here for the rest of the evening, hiding from your duty, ambassador?”  
  
Dick makes a face. It’s unfairly attractive as it is charming, how well Dick can stick out his plush bottom lip and furrow those defined brows. His…_dislike _for tonight’s agenda is well known. If he knew the extent of it, and he will soon, Tiger’s fairly certain Dick would hardly be as playful as he is now.  
  
“I just don’t understand your aversion is all,” Dick lies back against the pillows. Tucks one arm behind his head while the other casually plays with the coarse hair on his navel. Tiger narrows his eyes and his own cunt betrays him, growing wet once more. “If anything came of this the pups would be royalty.”  
  
“They’d be bastards, I think you mean to say.” Tiger crosses his arms over his chest as Dick lets his eyes drift down to eye the dark skin of his nipple. “And Gotham has enough of those running around.”  
  
“Ha_ ha_, you’re always _so_ charming.” Dick grins slightly. Though it falls after a moment, a soft frown taking its place. “Do you think I would deny them? If there were any? Surely, you must know I would never imagine doing so.”  
  
The sincerity in those blue eyes only aids the festering guilt boil and rise in his stomach. Tiger shifts on his feet and tries, poorly, to keep from snarling at the young prince for being so annoyingly genteel. “You forget yourself. You are a prince, your duty is to carry on your bloodline with someone of equal status. No matter your preferred partner any pups you father outside of a union with a princess or omega prince would always be bastards.”  
  
Bruce Wayne is a terribly just man, this Tiger knows. But there are limits to how far he can go and break the natural hierarchy that governs every state within Vandal’s empire. His recognition of several heirs not related by blood is already pushing the empire’s standing rule to inheritance. For Dick to dream of fathering a pup with anyone without royal blood is a dangerous thought to have. Especially considering the fate Jason’s now been given, more appropriate Ra’s had said.  
  
“Do you not want them?” Tiger looks up. Dick’s face is earnest, terribly so. Tiger growls and pushes away from the door.  
  
“I thought about them once, when I was younger.” It had been a fleeting desire. Pups were a tremendous waste of time and effort for someone with aspirations that went beyond the simple need to sate a biological urge. Tiger never, even when he wanted them, considered himself in possession of fantastic maternal instincts. Even the pups the other courtesans in the capital had, and they were _all _bastards, were only charming when they were silent. And silence is extremely rare with a pup that only knows when it is hungry or tired.  
  
“Not anymore.”  
  
“I want them,” Dick goes on. Eyes a little harder now. “I had talked about it with….” Dick looks down at his hand. A little sad smile spreads across his face and he toys with the embroidery on the blanket beside him.  
  
“Jason didn’t want them either. He didn't understand why I did want them. He wanted to do a lot of things, pups would have been….too big of a distraction. He didn’t want any of them growing in the shadows unloved as he had.”  
  
There it is again. Tiger could kill Dick. For saying things like that, talking this way for the first time since they met one another. Of course, he’d do it now. Right now, when Jason his beloved little brother was being used in a way Tiger knows the boy has probably feared the moment he was old enough to learn what came with being an omega.  
  
Perhaps he should say something. Go against orders, risk death, and inform Dick exactly what is happening outside their chambers. Can imagine, easily, how rough Slade can be with an omega as tempting as Jason is.  
  
The door opens. The servant from early steps inside carrying the cup of foul-smelling tea. Dick, who’s been inhaling deep breathes of Tiger’s lingering faux heat, narrows his eyes and rolls over, away from the door. He takes the cup and sends the servant away, holding it in his hand for one considering moment.  
  
It is better this way. For all of them. 


End file.
